


mistletoe and misbehaviors

by lagatos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Mistletoe shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra goes a little overboard with the mistletoe but Asami's pretty willing to play along with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe and misbehaviors

 

"Korra!"

The door slammed and Korra threw her newspaper to the ground, scrambling to bury herself in the blankets Asami had brought down from the attic when it started getting too cold. Footsteps sounded down the hallway and Korra wriggled herself deeper into the mess she’d left the blankets after kicking them off in the morning.

            “Korra?”

            A floorboard creaked in their room and Korra held her breath, pulling her knees into her chest. _It was Bolin’s idea_ , she coached herself, ready for the inevitable questioning. _He was helping me pick out the tree, and we found these on sale—it was going to be_ romantic, _Asami_.

            The door to their room slid shut and Korra let out a breath, barely stirring before the blankets were ripped away from her.

            “Asami!” Korra smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible after being revealed crammed against the foot of their bed. “How was work?”

"Where did all this mistletoe come from?”

Korra rolled onto her side, propping her head up on a hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked up at Asami, grinning like she’d played it off smoothly.

“That’s funny.” Asami leaned down, resting her hands on either side of Korra’s head. Korra’s eyes went right to Asami’s lips, going cross-eyed trying to focus on Asami’s weirdly-not-annoyed-maybe-kind-of-up-to-something smile. “Whoever put up it all up is missing their kiss.”

Korra shot up immediately, narrowly avoiding smashing her forehead into Asami’s nose. “You like it?”

“Well—”

Korra stood up on the bed so she could lean over Asami, grinning stupidly in her face. “You love it.”

 

***

 

The bathroom door slid shut, the sounds of sloshing water floating down the hallway. Korra paused, tea cup halfway to her lips, eyes going glassy in the middle of her sentence. Opal put her own tea cup down, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Uh, Korr—?”

“I’ll be right back!”

Footsteps thumped down the hall and the bathroom door slid open again. Opal drummed her fingers on the table, looking up at all the mistletoe hung up everywhere.

“Korra!” A scream of surprise sounded from the bathroom as Opal sat in the kitchen, tea cups forgotten on the table as the girls continued shrieking from down the hall.

“But we have to kiss under every mistletoe!”

“How did you even get that over the tub?”

Water sloshed again and something heavy bumped down the hall before Asami appeared in the doorway, hair damp and sporting a fluffy red bathrobe.

“Oh, hey Opal.” Asami padded through the kitchen, pulling a cup down from the cabinet. “Has Korra managed to kiss you under every mistletoe yet?”

Opal giggled, crossing her legs at the table. The more she looked around, the more mistletoe she found wedged into corners and hanging above cabinets. “No, I can’t say she has.”

“It’s tradition!” Korra emerged from the hallway, planting a wet smooch on Opal’s cheek before scurrying over to Asami leaning against the sink. “Everyone gets a kiss under the mistletoe.”

“That’s an awful lot of mistletoe.”

Korra grinned, glancing up at the mistletoe hanging above her and Asami’s heads.

 “I know.” Asami sighed, leaning down so Korra could peck her on the lips.

Opal snorted, turning back to her tea. “Just as long as you know how ridiculous it is.”

 

***

 

Korra slammed the front door, stomping through the kitchen on her way to the bathroom.

“Korra?”

Asami stuck her head out from the living room, glancing down the hall. Nothing answered but the slamming of drawers and Asami sighed, leaning back against the couch.

“I heard what happened on the radio,” she called down the hall. “That reporter was way out of line. Of course you know what you’re doing as the Avatar.”

“Raiko is a spineless hog monkey if he thinks he can just stand there and do nothing!” Korra called from the bedroom, something clunking around as Korra rummaged through the drawers.

            Asami leaned against the back of the couch, watching the dark hallway. “Why don’t you come over here?”

            Korra didn’t answer for a moment. Asami propped her elbows on the back of the couch, letting her head rest in her hands. “Come on, let me show you something.”

            The light in the hallway clicked on and Korra came over to stand above Asami, trying not to smile as she pulled her down on the couch with her.

            Korra sighed, letting her head thunk against the back of the couch. “What is it?”

            “Why don’t you look up?”

            “Look up—?”

            Korra gasped, giggling slightly as Asami buried her nose in the crook of her neck, pressing tiny kisses against her collarbone.

            “Isn’t it tradition to kiss under the mistletoe?” Asami said, raining kisses across Korra’s cheeks, the tip of her nose.

            “Asami—”

            She smiled against Asami’s lips, hooking her arms loosely around Asami’s neck. “You’re—” She let Asami kiss her deeper, allowing her to climb over to sit in Korra’s lap. “The best. Honestly.”

            “Am I?” Asami pressed harder against her, running a tongue across the shape of Korra’s lips she’d already memorized. Korra pressed back eagerly, letting her hands fall against Asami’s lower back.

            “Yeah,” Korra said breathlessly, gasping as Asami’s hands slipped up the back of her shirt. Asami’s kisses came faster, more frantic as she ran her hands up the curve of Korra’s waist. She loved taking Korra by surprise—loved the gasp she made against her lips like it was their first time, like she still couldn’t believe Asami was kissing her.

            Asami grinded down against Korra’s thigh, breathing hot against her neck, pressing open-mouth kisses across her jaw. Korra groaned, letting her head fall back against the couch.

            “Asami—”

She gasped again as Asami’s hands dipped lower, pulling down her zipper, rubbing small circles against her.

Asami kissed up to the side of her mouth, circling her hips in time with her fingers. “Do you want to move to the bed?” she whispered, loving the Korra undone underneath her.

“No—” Korra let Asami kiss up her neck, sucking a bruise on her skin. “This is—” Asami pressed deeper against her and Korra groaned, tugging her closer. “This is good—we should do this under every mistletoe—”

Asami just laughed, easing Korra down so she lay on her back against the cushions, looking up at the mistletoe hanging innocently above them.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write any kind of smut /eh sorrry


End file.
